1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fireplace screens and more particularly to fireplace screens which are specifically adapted to prevent burning embers from escaping from a fireplace firebox when the fireplace is temporarily unattended.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various forms of fireplace screens are known in the art. These screens have a common goal of preventing burning embers from escaping from a fireplace and igniting combustible materials in a room in which the fireplace is situated. Fireplace screens are also known which incorporate glass doors in addition to a movable mesh material. The doors can be closed in order to reduce the amount of warm air lost to the fireplace. However, none of the known screens provides a relatively simple construction which is easy to use and ensures that a fireplace left open will be closed when it is inadvertently unattended.
Examples of conventional fireplace screens incorporating flexible webbing which can be attached to rollers positioned over a fireplace opening can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,659,526 to Harader, 2,015,485 to Lindberg, 2,483,608 to Arany, 2,803,241 to Chapla, and 4,086,906 to Reichgut. The patent to Harader also discloses the use of a heavy rod attached to the lower end of the fireplace screen in order to aid the screen in descending by gravity. Chapla discloses an edging member which is attached to the lower edge of the screen for stabilization, and Reichgut discloses a rod which is secured to the lower end of an asbestos screen, as well as chains which are used to connect different sections of the screen to a lifting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,492,721 and 2,606,607 to Vita, and 3,848,653 to Youngs disclose flexible screens which are motor operated to cover or uncover an aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,702 to Pettersen et al shows a garage door opener of the flexible curtain type which includes a mechanism for closing the garage door after a given period of time in the event that a user forgets to close the door.